Forever and Always
by SullieBee
Summary: Song-fic: Based off of Taylor Swift's "Forever and Always". Dramione.
1. Forever and Always

_**A/N.** Hello there. This is my first time at a song-fic and a Harry Potter story. Please review. I need to know how to make my stories better...so...yeah. Thank you for clicking on my story! :)__**

* * *

**_

**_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something,_**

The war against Voldemort was finally over. Since nobody learned anything at Hogwarts in the year of 1997, everyone went back for another year. It was on September 1st of 1998 that Hermione Granger was finally noticed by lots of guys. And I do mean, LOTS of guys. She had completely changed after the war. She was more feminine and curvy. Her hair had tamed somewhat, and her skin was tanner. He chocolate brown eyes melted any and every heart that looked into them; especially the heart of a certain Draco Malfoy.

When he saw her get on the Hogwarts Express that day, he couldn't help but stare. He made it his goal to make Hermione Granger his. And, as usual, Draco Malfoy got what he wanted.

He asked her out that evening. He had a giant speech prepared if she said no…but, to his surprise, she said, "Sure Mal-Draco. I'd like that." And then walked off, just like that.

Hermione got a letter that evening. It said,

_"Hermione,_

_Please meet me in the Room of Requirement, right across from the statue of Barnabas the Barmy at 10 o'clock sharp. Hope to see you there._

_Love from,_

_Draco"_

_**I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me**_

That night, Hermione and Draco got to know each other a lot more. They talked all night, and got really tired. Hermione fell asleep in Draco's arms. Right before she was completely out, she heard her boyfriend say, "I love you Hermione." She definitely didn't dream it, and had just enough time to say, "I love you too" before she was out.

_**Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
**__**Now you're halfway out the door**_

Draco and Hermione got caught up in everything. They snuck off and stayed up all night, so they were tired for class, and worst of all…Draco hooked up with someone else. He just didn't want to hurt Hermione. Therefore, he started to ignore her. He made up excuses and hid from her, and ended up going too far with it. Hermione knew something was up, she just didn't know what. "It seems like he is halfway gone" she thought. "Oh well. Everybody can have there busy moments. I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later." Hermione was the faithful one. Draco was the coward._**  
**_

_**And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh  
**_

Hermione kept waiting for his owls. They never came. He never sent one. She was soon an empty shell, only one memory swirling around in her brain.

"_Draco. We shouldn't be sneaking off like this." "Why?" "Er…my friends are getting suspicious." "So? Who cares?" "I do!" "…Oh." "Yeah! Oh!" "Would it help if I said…I'm sorry?" "A little. But not enough." "I love you." "That doesn't help much either." "I will love you forever and always, and I will never leave you, no matter what." "Ok. I love you too. Forever and always"_

"What lies!" Hermione yelled. "Forever and always? Yeah right. Never leave me? Sure." Hermione then experienced a moment of realization. "Of course! That's what he's done! He's ditched me!" She ran off to the Room of Requirement and cried.

_**And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

She was so angry. Her magic got uncontrollable. Whenever she would lay down in her bed, it would start raining. Pretty soon, It always rained in her dormitory, and Hermione couldn't do anything to stop it.

_**Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure  
**_

_What is happening to me?_ Hermione thought._ Why is he ignoring me? Was it something I said? What if he is mad at me for saying I liked his hair down and not slicked back?_ When they were together, Hermione would look into the grey smoke that was Draco's eyes and see everything there was to see. Now, all she sees is pain and hurt. She doesn't know him anymore.

_**So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore**_

Everything Hermione had come to know and love was dwindling down to nothing. Nobody would talk to her. She stopped answering questions in class, and worked silently. It hurt her so much. She had no idea where life was taking her, she thought she did, but not anymore.

_**And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh**_

And still no owls came. Hermione still thought of when Draco told her _"I will love you forever and always, and I will never leave you, no matter what."_ She just couldn't let that go._**  
**_

_**And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

The rain still didn't stop. If anything, it got worse.

_**You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh**_

The next day, Hermione saw Draco in the hallway on the way to Charms class. She stopped him, and said, "You didn't mean what you said that night. I don't care what you have to say, you didn't mean any of it." Then she walked off leaving a confused Draco in her wake.

_**Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
**__**Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?**_

Malfoy caught up to her after class. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. You mean to tell me that you forgot EVERYTHING? Everything you said and promised. You forgot it all?"

"Well, I remember some things. But not all of th–"

"SEE! YOU FORGOT THE MOST IMPORTANT THING!"

"AND WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD LOVE ME FOREVER AND ALWAYS AND THAT YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME NO MATTER WHAT!"

"WHEN DID I SAY THAT?"

Hermione paused for a moment, then said in a whisper alsomst so quiet he couldn't hear it, "Saturday, September 19, 1998, at 10:37 p.m. It was my 19th Birthday." Then, she ran off. Malfoy stood there stunned.

__

**'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**  
**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**  
**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**

With the events of the day fresh in her mind, she couldn't get _that night_ out of her head.

_**And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!  
**__**  
**_

As Hermione thought more and more about _that night_, she remembered one small detail she had looked over:

"_I will love you forever and always, and I will never leave you, no matter what. "_Draco had said. _"Ok. I love you too. Forever and always."_

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione yelled. "I said 'Forever and Always' too!" Then she thought, _It's not just Dra—Malfoy's fault. It's mine too._ And with that, she laid down, and let it rain.

_**And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always **_

She would always dream of September 19. It wouldn't leave her head for a very long time. In the mean time, Draco was thinking the same thing.

_**You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,  
Yeah**_

He remembered her saying 'Forever and always' to him. He dreamt about it that night. He always thought about her, and how he had hurt her. Draco wished he could do the last month over again. Alas, he couldn't.

* * *

_**A/N.** Ok, so, I wanna know how I did. I need constructive criticism. If you want to flame me, don't review. Thank you!_


	2. Disclaimer

Sorry, I forgot to add a disclaimer. I am in no way, shape or form making any money off on this story. Also, I did not write the song. The characters belong to the J.K. Rowling, and the song is "Forever and Always", by Taylor Swift.


End file.
